Don't go emo, chickenwuss
by Ashayu
Summary: Really, things don't get worse than being bullied in your doorstep. Unless rain comes... Seiner, slight fluff, T for a lot of cursing.


Disclaimer: MCR is not mine. Final Fantasy is not mine. Kingdom Hearts… *checks* no, not mine. So…

"Hey, chickenwuss!" Hayner thought he was free from the blond bully when he got home. Wrong.

He was standing on the doorstep of his house, his mp3 player loud enought to be heard by a third party, just about to open the door to his house, and Seifer (who happened to live _very far way_ from there. What was he doing there anyways?) had to bother him. Again.

The younger blonde decided to ignore the calls. It did not work. He decided to raise his player's volume to the max. Nothing changed. Except that his enemy could now hear perfectly the music.

"Wow, lamer." Seifer chuckled. For some odd reason, the taller's voice distracted him. The key just didn't fit in the door. "My Chemical Romance? My _fucking_ Chemical Romance? _Seriously_?"

"Yeah, so what?" Hayner removed one of the earbuds, in order to hear himself talking. The bully came closer to him, leaving not more than two feet between them.

"What next? Eyeliner?" a smirk. A fucking smirk. A fucking _sexy_ smirk.

Because well, although he often argued with himself about it, Seifer _was_ pretty damn hot.

"Dying your hair black? Cutting?" while talking, the taller pinned his rival against the (still fucking closed) door. Said rival looked at the sky, trying to evade Seifer's face.

"_I'm not fucking blushing."_ he told himself, but didn't quite believe it.

The sky, he happened to notice, was grey. Not good.

Before any of them knew it, rain was pouring on them.

A freaking _shower_ was probably drier than that.

Without meaning it, both teenagers roared a curse at the same time.

"Fuck!"

Hayner, before worrying about anything else, stuffed his player in his pocket. Wouldn't want the only thing that distracted him from the fucking hot guy pressed against him to die.

Shockingly, and before anyone could say anything, the door beneath the younger opened, causing both to fall to the floor, Seifer _conveniently_ pressing his knee against a certain part of the other's anatomy Both quickly stood up, blushing brightly.

"Oh, Hayner! Seifer!" Mrs. Dincht had opened the door with _great_ timing "I thought I heard someone out there. Please, come in!"

"Gee, mom, hello. School was great, thanks for asking!" the smaller boy mumbled angrily.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dincht." The other boy had to hold back a snicker. Even if Hayner and Seifer hated eachother, Hayner's mom just _loved_ him. Probably a remain from their friendship.

"Would you like something to eat?" she smiled happily. The sorter teen clutched his teeth.

"No, mom. Seifer has to go home now. _Please_."

"Dear, he can't go home now! This rain is terrible, and we wouldn't want to make him walk home like this!" the blonde woman sounded worried. "Seifer, please stay here until the weather gets better."

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Dincht." the blue-eyed boy smiled. Hayner hated that smile. "But I'm not really hungry right now."

"Oh, I see." she seemed thoughtful for a while "You're in the same class than my little Hay, aren't you? Why don't you do homework together?"

Hayner's eyes opened wide. No. Fucking. Way.

In the end, however, both were in his room, Seifer pinning the smaller teen under him, both panting heavily. The latter didn't mind _one bit_.

"What did you just call me?" the bully growled

"Retard. Math is _easy_." the brown-eyed young man mocked "Chemistry, now _that_ is hard. Now would you _get off me_?"

His struggles were useless. Of course. The beanie-wearing teen was stronger than him.

"Why, emo-boy?" great, another nickname "You didn't seem to mind being so close to me out there."

"I… I wasn't-" now he was stuttering. Fucking awesome. "I wasn't fucking thinking! Now get off me!"

With newly (and strangely) found strenght, he pushed the taller off him.

The latter just shrugged and followed his homework. The other teen imitated him. An awkward silence filled the room.

A knock on the door distracted Hayner from his daydreaming and homework-doing faking. But he was totally not staring at Seifer. Who looked just fucking cute with that "what-the-fuck-is-this-shit" look on his face.

"Dear, it's already eleven and you have school tomorrow." Samantha Dincht spoke, opening the door. "And the rain doesn't seem to be stopping. Seifer, why don't you stay here for the night? I can call your parents."

"Ah, that would be wonderful, Mrs. Dincht." a charming (fake) smile formed on the taller's lips once again.

"Great! Hayner, lend him some pyjamas, and change too. Then, please both of you sleep."

"**Wait**!" the younger did not realice he was screaming "What do you mean? Both here?!"

"Dearie, you used to all the time, remember?"

"When we were freaking seven!" he had to replace his usual curse for a softer word. His mother disliked cursing.

"C'mon, dear. Don't overreact." and with that, she left. Leaving her son with his mouth wide open.

"Little Hay doesn't curse in front of his mommy?" Seifer taunted.

"Shut the fuck up." taking out two pyjamas from a cupboard, he tossed one at his enemy and did his best to hide a bright red blush when the elder changed _right there_.

He should not be blushing. No. Seifer was just changing, for heaven's sake! Not doing a fucking striptease!

He decided to change too, so he would be distracted from the taller teenager. However, he found himself unable to look away from said's nude torso.

"Enjoying the show, chickenwuss?" a smirk formed on the bully's lips as he walked closer to his rival.

Now inches away from each other, the smaller teen's blush deepened.

"Screw you." whispered said teen and pushed his enemy away.

Once done changing clothes, he slipped inside the king-sized bed. Seifer was quick to follow. The lights were turned off, and both laid silently.

Seifer obviously sensed the odd feeling coming from his favorite Chickenwuss.

"Seriously, lamer," his voice was serious for once. "the fuck is wrong with you? You'd better not really become emo."

"I…" the atmosphere had changed abruptly. No longer mocking each other, the beanie-wearing teen's words actually sounded _concerned_. Hayner didn't know what to say.

"_Ah, screw this. He _will_ find out sooner or later."_ he thought.

"I like you." he said, so fast that he wasn't sure the other really understood.

The odd silence that came afterwards meant he clearly _had_ understood.

Turning his back to his rival (_When had he turned around to face him?_), he forced himself to sleep.

After what seemed a year, but was less than a minute, the taller boy put an arm around the smaller's waist.

"You can't even think of how long I've waited to hear you saying something like that." he whispered affectionately in the other's ear. Gasping, Hayner tried to look over his shoulder and at the other struggler. Brown eyes met blue, and both knew neither was lying. Both smiled for real, an uncharacteristic action for the elder.

"But seriously, chickenwuss." the mocking tone was back "You'd better not go emo. It would be no fun to kick your ass if you actually _enjoyed_ it."

"For fuck's sake, beanie-boy, I'm not emo!" and no matter the annoyed tone in his voice, he grinned happily.

… now the next problem rested in the air:

_How the fuck would he tell his friends?_

Oh my god. The idea for this had been hanging around in my mind for a long time, but I can't belive I finally wrote it. And it'over one thousand words long! That's like a record for me!

I'm not sure if I like the end, but it could be worse.

ALSO, I owe Spiritwave13 a Cloud x Leon fic! I haven't forgotten! But the idea for this came to my mind and I couldn't stop it D:

Please, take no offense if you're emo or if you like MCR. Actually, I like MCR. I just couldn't help the emo-mocking. I don't have anything against emo people. Or MCR. Or emo MCR fans.


End file.
